SHAMAN WARS
by Gabe Logan
Summary: Parodia de Star Wars.
1. Default Chapter

SHAMAN WARS

STAR WARS le pertenece a George Lucas.

Shaman King es propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei

Nota: habrán algunos personajes de otros animes de invitados.

Era se una ves, en una Galaxia muy, muy lejana.

SHAMAN WARS

Episodio IV: ¿Una Nueva esperanza?.

La antigua República había caído, el Emperador En Palpatine había disuelto el Congreso Galáctico acabando así con los últimos vestigios de la antes prospera República.

Sin embargo, aun quedan grupos de rebeldes que se enfrentan contra el poderoso Imperio, quien ah construido una arma tan poderosa que es capas de provocar la destrucción de un planeta y así acabar con la esperanza de los rebeldes.

Pero los rebeldes han conseguido robar los planos de aquella poderosa arma y se disponen a entregarlos a los grupos principales, más el Imperio se ha enterado y se disponen a hacer todo por recuperar los valiosos planos y prepararse para darle el golpe final a la rebelión...

Una enorme nave del Imperio ha logrado acercarce lo suficiente a una pequeña nave, en su interior, varios soldados se encuentran atrincherados en todos los pasillos de la misma mientras que escuchan como la otra nave empieza a conectar una serie de tubos a las entradas.

De pronto ocurre una explosión y los soldados empiezan a ser atacados, ellos responden, pero no toma mucho tiempo en que empiecen a caer como moscas frente a las poderosas fuerzas del Imperio.

En otra parte de la nave un Androide de protocolo dorado se encuentra meneándose con desesperación.

"Manta, Manta, ¿Adonde rayos se habrá metido ese enano de pacotilla?- dijo el Androide H-3PO.

De pronto, vio al pequeño androide modelo R2-D2, a quien él llamaba con afecto Manta, en un pasillo, parecía estar con una persona envuelta en una capa que le cubría, la persona sé fue y el pequeño Manta fue con adonde se encontraba.

"Manta, que diablos haces, ¿Qué no ves que nos atacan?"- dijo H-3PO (Hanagata pa los cuates. Nota, este es Hanagata de Saber Marionette, es que pense que ninguno de los de Shaman King entraba al papel).

Debemos irnos, hay una misión que cumplir- fue todo lo que dijo Manta (si recuerdan R2-D2 solo emite sonidos, así que los son su traducción).

"Misión, ¿Qué Misión?- dijo Hana-3PO.

Debemos movernos, ahí que irnos de esta nave- dijo Manta, mas H-3PO (solo pondré Hanagata), solo le miro.

"¿Estas loco, No me dan ganas de seguirte, siempre me metes en problemas"- dijo Hanagata.

Como quieras- dijo Manta mientras que se metía en una cápsula de escape mientras que se escuchaban los sonidos de explosiones.

"Sabes que, mejor si voy"- dijo Hanagata entrando tras el.

En la nave imperial.

Señor, una cápsula de escape ha salido de la nave capturada- dijo un soldado.

¿Se detectaron formas de vida en ella?- pregunto el general.

No señor, estaba vacía- dijo el soldado.

Bien, ¿Tienen al príncipe?- dijo el general.

Esta encerrado en su camarote- dijo el soldado con calma.

Bien, informare a Lord Vader- dijo el general.

La cápsula de escape había caído en el planeta de tipo desértico Funbari, allí dos androides se apresuraban a menearse bajo el fuerte sol.

"Por dios, hay arena por todas partes, se me va a arruinar el chasis"- dijo Hanagata quejándose.

Eso ahora no importa, debo de cumplir con una importante misión- dijo Manta mientras empezaba a moverse sobre sus pequeñas ruedas.

"Misión, tu y tu misión, vaya con este enano, ¡Espérame Manta!"- dijo Hanagata yendo tras él.

En la nave capturada, los soldados imperiales ya habían hecho prisioneros a todos los soldados de la nave, entre los pasillos, dirigiéndose a las habitaciones del príncipe, un hombre vestido totalmente de negro y que llevaba un casco con una mascara que le daba una apariencia aterradora, caminaba con calma.

Lord Vader, el príncipe se encuentra aquí- dijo un soldado haciendo un saludo militar.

"Bien, retírate, interrogare al príncipe"- dijo Vader entrando.

Al entrar Dark Vader al cuarto pudo ver a un joven de cabellos castaños que llevaba puestos unos audífonos naranjas, el joven le miro con una tranquilidad inusitada para alguien que acababa de ser capturado.

¡Hola!- dijo el príncipe sonriendo.

"Hola... es decir... Príncipe Yoh Organa, quiero que me diga que hizo con los planos"- dijo Dark Vader con firmeza.

¿Planos, A sí, esos planos, si los quieres tenlos- dijo Yoh dándole unos papeles.

"¿Qué es esto?"- dijo Dark Vader mirando incrédulo los papeles.

Son los planos de la casa de playa que mi papi me encargo, ¿Qué no era lo que buscabas?- dijo Yoh sonriendo mientras que Dark Vader solo estrujaba los planos con ira.

"No seas payaso, quiero los planos del Espíritu del Fuego"- dijo Dark Vader con enfado.

¿Espíritu del Juego, No, que yo recuerde no tengo planos de ningún casino- dijo Yoh con una sonrisa.

"¿Eres idiota o solo te haces, ¡Es espíritu del Fuego y no es ningún casino, es el arma más poderosa de toda la galaxia!"- dijo Dark Vader con ira, pero Yoh solo puso una expresión pensativa, para que después de unos instantes hiciera como sí le doliese la cabeza.

Eso es mucho- dijo Yoh con aparente dolor de cabeza.

"Basta, mejor dejo de perder mi tiempo"- dijo Dark Vader saliendo del cuarto.

Adiosin amigo- dijo Yoh sonriendo.

Dark Vader salió del cuarto y se acerco a un soldado.

"Escucha, quiero que le administren drogas para que hable, no importa como pero quiero esos planos entienden, por cierto, eh escuchado que una cápsula salió de la nave"- dijo Dark Vader.

Si Milord, pero no llevaba formas de vida en ella- dijo el soldado.

"Imbécil, no sabes que pudieron haber lanzado los planos, ¡Qué busquen esa nave de inmediato!"- dijo Dark Vader con enfado mientras que el soldado asentía y salía a informar la orden.

En el planeta Funbari.

"Ya caminamos 3 horas y nada, ¿Qué esperas encontrar?- dijo Hanagata con enfado.

No molestes, debo encontrar a esa persona- dijo Manta con calma.

"Tú y tu misión, mira mejor la cortamos, yo me voy por este lado que esta mejor, ya es cosa tuya seguirme"- dijo Hanagata yéndose.

Bah, debo cumplir mi misión- dijo Manta yendo por otro camino.

Hanagata avanzo cuando de pronto vio algo parecido a una enorme caja con ruedas.

"Bien, al fin la salvación, ¡He los del vehículo!"- dijo Hanagata llendo al vehículo.

Algunos momentos después, Manta avanzaba cuando pudo ver al mismo vehículo acercándose a él, Manta trato de alejarse, pero el vehículo le dio alcance y le capturo con una especie de magneto, Manta cayo al interior del vehículo, en el un Hanagata algo sucio le miraba.

"Vaya, parece que estamos unidos por el destino, en todos lados nos encontramos"- dijo Hanagata con alegría, aunque Manta no lo estaba en lo absoluto.

Este tipo empieza a darme miedo- dijo Manta con nerviosismo.

Un joven caminaba en las dunas, cerca se encontraba la entrada de una especie de casa en la arena, el joven de largos cabellos castaños llevaba puesto una especie de jorongo, un viejo salió de la casa.

Hao, ya vienen los Kenny's con la nueva mercancía- dijo el hombre, Hao solo le miro con aburrimiento.

Ya voy tío Karin- dijo Hao mientras que se veía llegar el enorme vehículo que había capturado a Hanagata y a Manta.

En el vehículo, una gran puerta se abrió mientras que unos hombrecillos con una gorra de béisbol y cubiertos por completo, estos hicieron la señal para que todos los androides que había salieran.

Hao y Karin miraban a los diferentes androides con poca emoción, la mayoría estaban muy dañados, mas de pronto el brillo dorado de Hanagata les llamo la atención.

¡He, tú eres un androide de protocolo!- dijo Karin sonriendo.

"Si, puedo hablar cerca de 1000 millones de idiomas así como 15 000 dialectos muertos"- dijo Hanagata con orgullo.

Si claro, solo quiero saber si puedes hablar con un inyector de poder- dijo Karin con aburrimiento.

"Si, eso es algo básico- dijo Hanagata.

Bien, nos llevamos a este y a esa unidad R2-D2 roja de allá- dijo Karin mientras que señalaba una al lado de Manta, uno de los Kenny's asintió mientras que iba por la unidad - Hao, encárgate de llevarlas a casa y limpiarlas.

Pero tío, le dije a Opacho que iría con el a registra mis datos para la Academia- dijo Hao molesto.

Ya lo se, pero puedes hacerlo después, por ahora necesito que me ayudes y no te lo estoy pidiendo, te lo estoy ordenando- dijo Karin con firmeza, Hao solo gruño por lo bajo mientras que le hacia una señal a Hanagata y a la otra unidad para que le siguiesen.

Hanagata le siguió mientras que los Kenny's empezaban a jalara los demás androides al interior del vehículo. De pronto, la unidad roja que seguía a Hao estallo.

Oye tío, creo que te están viendo la cara- dijo Hao sonriendo, mientras que Karin miro al Kenny con quien hacia el trato.

¿Así que cobrándome caro por un androide dañado eh?- dijo Karin con enfado.

"Amo, si no es problema, por que no se lleva al azul de allá, ya eh trabajado con él y es muy confiable"- dijo Hanagata señalando a Manta.

Tío, ¿Por qué no te llevas al azul?- dijo Hao con calma, Karin le miro y asintió mientras que los Kenny's (son los de South Park) soltaban a Manta y este iba con ellos.

La tarde caía en el planeta Funbari.

"Vaya, ya ansiaba una limpieza"- dijo Hanagata saliendo de una maquina ya pulido y aceitado.

Bueno al menos alguien es feliz- dijo Hao mientras que le quitaba la tierra a Manta.

"¿Le hemos ocasionado algún problema amo Hao?"- dijo Hanagata extrañado, pero Hao sonrío levemente.

No se preocupen, no es con ustedes, es solo que... bueno, mejor no los agobio con mis problemas- dijo Hao mientras que presionaba en una parte del cuerpo de Manta, de pronto emitía una luz de color azul y la imagen de un chico de cabellos castaños parecido a Hao aparecía en ella.

¿Pero que rayos?- dijo Hao impresionado.

"Maestro Len Tao Kenobi, le pido su ayuda, sé que ya hace tiempo que no esta en acción, pero es de vital importancia que observe lo que este androide lleva consigo... Maestro Len Tao Kenobi... " - la imagen del príncipe Yoh solo repetía la misma secuencia.

¿Qué es eso, ¿Sé referirá al viejo Len Kenobi?- dijo Hao extrañado -¿Podrías mostrarme el mensaje completo?.

No puedo, solo se lo puedo dar a Len Tao Kenobi- dijo Manta, Hao solo le puso los puños encima apretándole.

¡Pequeño demonio, ¡Muéstrame el mensaje!- dijo Hao molesto mientras que Manta solo se quejaba, después de un rato Hao se calmo mientras que Hanagata le miraba con pena.

"Disculpe señor, pero es que es muy terco"- dijo Hanagata.

Si no importa, me voy a comer- dijo Hao saliendo del cuarto.

"Ya vez lo que causas, el Amo Hao se ha portado bien con nosotros, ¿Por qué no le das el mensaje?"- dijo Hanagata con enfado.

No importa, yo debo cumplir mi misión- dijo Manta con calma.

La comida era muy tranquila.

Querido, ¿Por qué no dejas que Hao salga a la academia?- dijo Liri Lara con calma.

No quiero que siga los pasos de su padre- dijo Karin con enfado, Hao entro al cuarto.

Tío, parece que los androides le pertenecen al viejo Tao Kenobi- dijo Hao mientras que empezaba a comer.

Vaya, ¿Será posible que los Kenny's lo hayan robado?- dijo Liri Lara con calma.

Tal vez, pero ahora son nuestros, no deseo tener ningún trato con ese viejo loco- dijo Karin con calma, Hao solo frunció el ceño.

Aun así, parece que llevan un importante mensaje- dijo Hao con calma.

Bueno, tal vez pasado mañana puedas ver que es, recuerda que Bill estará aquí para repara el generador- dijo Liri Lara sonriéndole.

Bueno, pasando a otros asuntos tío, ¿Si podré ir mañana a ver lo de la Academia?- dijo Hao con una sonrisa.

Hao, mira, no es por decepcionarte, pero... necesito que me ayudes con la cosecha, recuerda que este año no fue muy buena y requeriré de toda la ayuda posible, disculpa, pero será para el próximo año- dijo Karin con pena.

¡Pero es injusto, ¡Siempre me dices que para el próximo año ya soy yo el único de mis amigos que sigue aquí!- dijo Hao molesto mientras que golpeaba la mesa con fuerza.

Lo se y lo siento Hao, pero debes entender que no puedo yo solo con la carga de la cosecha- dijo Karin mientras que le miraba con calma.

Contigo no se puede, me voy a mi cuarto- dijo Hao saliendo de la cocina... llevándose su comida con él.

Hao... - dijo Liri Lara con preocupación, Karin solo le miro con arrepentimiento.

Es por su bien, si sale de este planeta, podría acabar como su padre- dijo Karin mientras que Liri Lara asentía.

Hao entro a donde tenían a los androides, pero vio que Hanagata estaba mal escondido tras una cortina.

¿Qué haces?- dijo Hao extrañado.

"Amo Hao, discúlpeme, pero, yo no pude detenerlo, le dije que se quedara, pero seguía insistiendo con lo de su misión"- dijo Hanagata.

Rayos, ahora no podemos hacer nada, debemos esperar a que amanezca, ojalá que aun lo hallemos completo y que no se encuentre con la tribu del desierto- dijo Hao mientras que se dirigía a su cama.

A la mañana siguiente, Hao iba en una nave junto con Hanagata mientras que buscaban a Manta.

Ese enano, ya vera como le va a ir apenas lo encuentre- dijo Hao molesto.

En otra parte, Manta se encontró con un hombre encapuchado, quien solo le miraba con curiosidad..

Hao y Hanagata estaban revisando el lugar con unos binoculares cuando de pronto varias figuras salen de las dunas y les atacan por sorpresa noqueando a Hao mientras que tiraban a Hanagata.

De pronto el hombre que antes había estado con Manta aparece empuñando una espada de luz y destaza a uno de los hombres, los demás huyen aterrorizados al ver lo que le pasa a su compañero, el encapuchado entonces toma a Hao y se lo lleva mientras que un maltrecho Hanagata les sigue.

Hao despertó adolorido y vio a un hombre que se encontraba mirando el mensaje que Manta llevaba.

"Maestro Kenobi, le suplico que por favor lleve los planos que esta valiosa unidad R2-D2 lleva consigo, es la última esperanza para la galaxia"- decía la imagen del príncipe Yoh.

Vaya, veo que ya despertaste- dijo el hombre con seriedad.

¿Dónde estoy, ¿Señor Tao Kenobi?- dijo Hao mirándole con sorpresa.

Así es, joven Skywalker- dijo Len mirándole (imagínense a Len pero en viejo) mientras sonreía.

Oiga, ¿Es cierto lo que me comentaron, usted es un maestro Jedi?- dijo Hao con sorpresa.

Por supuesto chico, igual que tu padre- dijo Len con calma.

¿Mi padre fue un Jedi?- dijo Hao sorprendido.

Si, por cierto, creo que esto debe ser tuyo por derecho- dijo Len entregándole una espada de luz

¡Genial!- dijo Hao mientras que Len le miraba y empezaba a encaminarse a la puerta.

Bueno chico, es mejor que nos vayamos, tu tienes que volver a casa y yo debo de ir a hacer un viaje muy importante, espero no te importe que me lleve a tus androides- dijo Len con calma.

No, no hay problema- dijo Hao mirando su nueva adquisición con una sonrisa.

"Oh dios, no otra vez"- dijo Hanagata con miedo.

¿Y a ti que té pasa?- dijo Manta extrañado.

"Otra vez a la guerra"- dijo Hanagata mientras que salían de la casa de Len.

La nave de Hao viajaba a buena velocidad, cuando a lo lejos vieron el vehículo de los Kenny's destruido, Len bajo de la nave y miro un cuerpo muerto en el suelo.

Oh vaya, han matado a Kenny- dijo Len.

Hijos de puta- dijo Hao mirando los restos de los Kenny's - Parece que fueron las tribus del desierto.

No, es lo que quieren hacernos creer, el ataque esta muy bien calculado, fueron las tropas imperiales, las tribus del desierto nunca atacarían algo tan grande- dijo Len con seriedad.

¿Pero que estarían buscando?- dijo Hao extrañado, pero Len solo le miro con seriedad.

Los androides- dijo Len seriamente, Hao solo sudo frío.

¡Oh no!- dijo Hao al momento de subir a su nave de un salto y arrancar a toda velocidad ante la mirada seria de Len.

"¡Amo Hao!"- dijo Hanagata al verle partir.

No temas, algo me dice que el no corre peligro, pero ahora deberá de acompañarnos- dijo Len mientras que caminaba junto con Manta.

Hao llego a los restos humeantes de lo que fuese su hogar, las llamas ya se habían extinguido y Hao pudo ver entre los restos los cadáveres de sus tíos calcinados por completo.

¡No!- grito Hao con furia, si bien el no se había llevado muy bien con su tío, no implicaba que no le quisiera, aunque le dolió mas ver el cadáver de su tía Liri Lara, quien había sido como una madre para él.

El día dio paso a la noche, Len y Hao enterraron los restos de los tíos de Hao y se empezaron a preparar, Len le dijo que ahora todo lo que podían hacer era irse junto con la rebelión y él le daría a Hao entrenamiento para ser Caballero Jedi.

A la mañana siguiente. La nave de Hao llego a un pequeño pueblo con un puerto espacial, mas Hao vio con algo de enfado, que guardias imperiales custodiaban las entradas.

¿Qué hacemos ahora?- dijo Hao.

Tu sigue, yo me encargo de todo- dijo Len con firmeza, Hao solo se encogió de hombros mientras que avanzaba y eran detenidos por un reten.

Alto, necesitamos ver sus identificaciones- dijo el guardia que parecía ser de mayor rango.

No necesitamos identificaciones- dijo Len.

No necesitan identificaciones- dijo el guardia ante la mirada de sorpresa de Hao y los androides.

Usted nos va ha dejar pasar- dijo Len.

Yo los voy a dejar pasar- dijo el guardia.

No son los androides que buscan- dijo Len.

No son los androides que buscamos- dijo el guardia.

Pueden irse- dijo Len sonriendo.

Pueden irse, anden avancen- dijo el guardia mientras que Hao entraba con la nave.

¿Cómo hizo eso?- dijo Hao impresionado.

La fuerza me permite controlar las mentes débiles, quiero que te detengas en ese bar, es probable que allí encontremos un piloto que nos lleve- dijo Len con calma.

Hao estaciono su vehículo y los 4 entraron al bar.

El interior era sucio y se notaba que solo malvivientes entraban allí, Hao miraba sorprendido mientras que Len se dirigía a una especie de gigantesco hombre peludo y con un extravagante copete, de pronto el barman le hizo una señal.

No se aceptan androides en este lugar, usted puede quedarse aquí, pero ellos deberán esperarle fuera- dijo el barman.

Esta bien, Hanagata, Manta, vayan afuera, no queremos problemas- dijo Hao con calma.

"Muy bien Amo"- dijo Hanagata con una reverencia mientras que Manta solo le miro.

Barbero- dijo Manta mientras que salían.

Hao sonrío y decidió ir con Len pero sin querer piso la cola de uno de los comensales, quien solo gruño con ira y lo levanto del cuello.

¡Quién te crees que eres para pisarme la cola!- dijo el gigantesco ser.

Oye... Fue un accidente, no tienes por que ponerte así- dijo Hao nervioso, pero el ser solo le gruño.

¿A sí, Pues esto también será un accidente- dijo el ser preparando su puño para golpearle, pero de pronto sus brazos cayeron al suelo a causa de la espada de luz de Len.

Disculpe las molestias- dijo Len mientras que recogía a un asombrado Hao del suelo - Veo que no pierdes la oportunidad para meterte en problemas.

Vaya, eso si que fue raro- dijo Hao mientras que llegaban con el hombre, o animal, o lo que fuera con lo que Len estaba hablando.

Hao él es Ryubacca, un Wookie, aunque prefiere que le llamen Ryu, nos ha conseguido una nave y un piloto- dijo Len con una sonrisa.

Ryu solo gruño amablemente mientras que los guiaba a una mesa, donde una joven rubia se encontraba bebiendo un poco de té.

¿Así que tú eres el que desea una nave para ir al planeta Izumo?- dijo la joven con calma.

Así es, tu compañero nos dice que estas disponible, eh... - dijo Len dándole a entender que quería saber su nombre.

Solo, Anna Solo- dijo Anna con calma.

Bien Anna, yo soy Len Tao Kenobi y él es mi amigo Hao Skywalker, espero que podamos hacer un trato- dijo Len mientras que Hao asentía.

Bien, pero quiero que me paguen 200 mil créditos- dijo Anna con calma, Hao le miro con sorpresa.

¡200 mil, ¡Pero si con eso podríamos comprar una nave!- dijo Hao impresionado.

Podrían, es cierto, pero no creo que puedan pasar a las flotas imperiales, además, no creo que puedan viajar por el hiperespacio solos- dijo Anna con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Bien, te daremos 300 mil si nos llevas a Izumo y otros 50 mil si lo haces rápido- dijo Len con calma.

Tanto Anna como Hao solo le miraron impresionados, pero Anna logro recuperar la compostura.

Esta bien, pero espero que me paguen- dijo Anna con una sonrisa - Véanme en una hora en el hangar 13.

Muy bien, en una hora estaremos allá- dijo Len mientras que llevaba a un impresionado Len consigo.

Sabes Ryu, esto es lo que amo de mi trabajo, los desesperados que botan su dinero, con esto voy a poderle pagar a ese gusano de Naraku The Hut, anda, ve a preparar la nave, yo iré enseguida- dijo Anna mientras que Ryu solo rugió afirmativamente y se fue, Anna solo saco una tarjeta y pago la cuenta, pero justo cuando se iba a ir, un ser verde le apunto con un arma.

Capitana Solo, vengo de parte de Naraku- dijo el hombre verde mientras le apuntaba.

Dende, dile a Naraku que ya tengo su dinero, que no me moleste- dijo Anna con enfado.

Oh, vaya, bueno, eso no importa, Naraku le ha puesto una jugosa recompensa a quien te lleve con el, de preferencia viva, sabes, no aprecia mucho a los que tiran todo un cargamento al ver una nave del imperio- dijo Dende con una sonrisa.

Ya te dije que ya tengo el dinero de Naraku- dijo Anna con mas enfado.

Bueno, si me das la mitad, le diré que no te he visto- dijo Dende con una sonrisa, pero Anna solo sonrío con malicia.

Todo lo que puedo darte es esto- dijo Anna cuando un disparo salió por debajo de la mesa y traspaso la cara de Dende de lado a lado - Como te dije, yo le pagare- dijo Anna saliendo del lugar.

Continuara...

Este fic es el primero que hago sobre el universo Star Wars, como notaran he metido a algunos personajes de otros animes. Este fic lo estoy haciendo en lo que termino uno que es de Chrno Crusade.

Para que no haya confusiones, Hanagata es un chavo que es bastante gay en la serie de Saber Marionette J, además de ser un autentico depravado, considere que él estaba mejor en el papel de C3PO. Naraku me pareció perfecto para Jabba, y Dende, pues la verdad no me cae muy bien, pero era perfecto para el tipo que mata Solo en el bar.

Ahora solo me gustaría saber, que otros personajes serán los que aparezcan. Por cierto, decidí empezar desde el episodio IV por que es el que mas me gusta, aunque tal ves una ves que haga estos también haga los tres primero.

Este fic no se actualizara muy rápido, pero no lo voy a dejar.

Hasta luego.


	2. Chapter 2

SHAMAN WARS

STAR WARS le pertenece a George Lucas.

Shaman King es propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei

Hao y Len caminaban con prisa, acababan de vender la nave de Hao y este se mostraba bastante molesto.

Diablos, desde que salió el nuevo modelo el mío se abarato demasiado- dijo Hao con enfado.

Será suficiente para ir a Izumo, una vez allá la resistencia se encargara de pagarle el resto- dijo Len con calma.

El hangar 13.

Anna entro con calma al hangar, de pronto vio como había un grupo de hombres y toda clase de seres rodeando su nave, El Halcón Milenario, y a la cabeza de ellos a Naraku The Hut. Anna solo frunció el ceño mientras que caminaba a donde estaba él.

Vaya, no esperaba que el "gran" Naraku viniese a verme- dijo Anna con sarcasmo.

"Anna, veo sigues bastante bella como siempre"- dijo Naraku con una sonrisa maliciosa, Anna solo hizo una mueca de asco.

¿Qué es lo que quieres Naraku, No creo que vengas a una visita social- dijo Anna con molestia.

"Anna, supe que mataste a Dende, si el solo venia a darte una invitación a verme"- dijo Naraku con una sonrisa.

Pues no es una manera de invitar a alguien, por cierto, tengo tu dinero- dijo Anna, aunque Naraku frunció el ceño - Los 120 000 créditos.

"Ah, pero Anna, ya paso tiempo y los intereses han subido tu cuenta a 180 000"- dijo Naraku con una sonrisa.

Esta bien, te los pagare, pero necesitare que me esperes en lo que vuelvo de este trabajo- dijo Anna molesta.

"Bueno Anna, tu sabes que si lo deseas, puede haber otra manera de que me puedas pagar"- dijo Naraku con lascivia.

Deja de pensar con tus mini bolas Naraku, en cuanto termine este trabajo tendrás tu paga- dijo Anna con un notable enfado.

"Bien, entonces te daré 4 días de plazo, si no me traes mi dinero ya veré de que otra manera me pagaras- dijo Naraku retirándose.

¿Por qué acepto señor?- dijo uno de sus hombres acercándosele.

"Mira, es cierto que es una buena oportunidad para hacerme de esa belleza, y no puedo desaprovechar a tan buen piloto, pero si falla, pues..."- dijo Naraku con lascivia.

Las tropas imperiales se encontraban moviéndose de un lugar a otro, Len y Hao se dirigieron al hangar junto con Manta y Hanagata.

¿Ese pedazo de chatarra nos llevara a Izumo?- dijo Hao mirando a la nave, Anna bajo de ella.

No hables de más mechudo, este bebe es la nave más veloz de toda la galaxia- dijo Anna molesta.

No peleen, ¿Esta todo listo?- dijo Len con calma.

Suban, solo terminare de acomodar algunas cosas- dijo Anna señalando la rampa de entrada.

Vamos- dijo Len mientras que los 4 entraban a la nave.

Ryu, prepara el sistema- dijo Anna.

Rrrrrr- fue el gruñido de Ryu.

¿Cómo, ¿Tropas imperiales?- dijo Anna extrañada. De pronto entraron varios soldados al hangar con sus armas en alto, pero antes de poder empezar a disparar, Anna saco su arma y empezó a disparar.

Ryu miro a los soldados y activo el sistema de armas masacrando a los soldados, Anna corrió al interior.

¡Ponlo en marcha!- dijo Anna mientras que Ryu encendía el sistema y la nave se elevaba.

La nave empezó a salir del planeta, pero algunos cruceros imperiales se acercaban a ellos, Hao y Len entraron a la cabina.

¿Qué pasa, ¿No que era la nave más rápida de la galaxia?- dijo Hao con enfado.

Oye, primero hay que calcular las coordenadas, no quieres que nos estrellemos con un campo de asteroides o terminemos en el centro de una supernova- dijo Anna mientras que las naves imperiales se acercaran.

¡Rrrrrr!- gruño Ryu.

Si, ya lo note, lista velocidad luz, ¡Actívala!- dijo Anna mientras que la nave aumentaba su velocidad y eludía a los cruceros.

Una enorme nave circular se encontraba en el espacio, el Espíritu del Fuego se encontraba navegando por el sistema de Izumo. Dark Vader miraba al espacio mientras que uno de los comandantes se le acerco.

"¿Qué ocurre?"- dijo Dark Vader.

Señor, hicimos lo que nos dijo, Pero no hablo- dijo el comandante con temor.

"¿Qué drogas le administraron?"- dijo Dark Vader con extrañeza.

Pues... le dimos Marihuana, cocaína, crack y él resulto tener algo de éxtasis y canabis consigo- dijo el comandante.

"¿Y que no se les ocurrió administrarle drogas de la verdad?"- dijo Dark Vader.

Vaya, eso se nos paso- dijo el comandante.

Olvídenlo, tengo otro plan- dijo el capitán (Lee Bruce Long) mientras que le indicaba a otro soldado que llevase al príncipe ante su presencia.

Después de unos instantes los soldados le llevaron a Yoh.

Veo que es leal a su rebelión príncipe Yoh- dijo Bruce Long.

Gracias- dijo Yoh sonriendo.

Y como veo que es tan leal a su rebelión, pues me he visto forzado a elegir otro blanco para probar el poder del Espíritu del Fuego- dijo Bruce Long con calma.

¿De que hablas?- dijo Yoh serio por primera vez.

Mire a la ventana, podrá ver su planeta natal Izumo, nuestro primer blanco- dijo Bruce Long sonriendo.

¡No te atrevas!- dijo Yoh enfadado.

Oh, veras, si es posible, preferiría un blanco rebelde, pero como no nos dices nada- dijo Bruce Long, Yoh suspiro mientras inclinaba la cara.

Tu ganas, no tengo los planos conmigo, ya deben de estar en la base del sistema Hikari- dijo Yoh mientras que Bruce Long sonreía.

Ve Lord Vader, siempre hay métodos para hacerlos hablar, que sigan con el objetivo- dijo Bruce Long a un oficial mientras que este asentía.

¡Que!- dijo Yoh sorprendido.

Es muy confiado príncipe, Hikari esta muy lejos para probar el arma, además, esto le enseñara a todos el enorme poder que ahora tenemos- dijo Bruce Long mientras que Dark Vader sujetaba a Yoh con fuerza.

El Espíritu del Fuego empezó a emitir un resplandor desde un punto y un rayo salió disparado contra el planeta, Yoh solo miro incrédulo como Izumo era reducido a miles de asteroides.

Que se lo lleven a las celdas, por ahora hemos terminado- dijo Bruce Long mientras que los soldados se llevaban a Yoh.

El Halcón Milenario viajaba a velocidad luz por el hiperespacio, en su interior Hao practicaba con la espada de luz y con una especie de bola voladora que lanzaba rayos, Len miraba la practica, cuando se inclino un poco.

¿Pasa algo?- dijo Hao deteniéndose.

No lo sé, de pronto sentí como si miles de voces se silenciaran rápidamente, algo paso en Izumo... sigue con tu practica- dijo Len mientras que se sentaba.

Ya todo esta listo, llegaremos a Izumo en 15 minutos- dijo Anna entrando al cuarto y sentándose al notar que nadie pareció prestarle atención.

Ryu jugaba una partida de ajedrez con Manta mientras que Hanagata los observaba.

Jaque al rey- dijo Manta, Ryu empezó a gruñir enfadado.

"Fue una jugada valida, tus berrinches no arreglaran nada"- dijo Hanagata con calma.

Vamos, no querrás molestar a un Wookie- dijo Anna sonriendo.

"Nadie se preocupa por molestar a un androide"- dijo Hanagata.

Si, pero los androides no te arrancan los brazos cuando se enfadan, son famosos por ello- dijo Anna mientras que Ryu emitía un gruñido parecido a una risa.

"Lo entiendo, Manta, hay que cambiar de estrategia, deja que gane el Wookie"- dijo Hanagata.

Hao tenia problemas para detener los rayos de la bola, Anna se empezó a reír mientras que Len se levantaba.

No dejes que tus sentidos te engañen, sientela- dijo Len con calma mientras que le ponía un casco que le impedía ver.

Pero con esto no veré nada- dijo Hao extrañado.

No necesitas verlo, usa la Fuerza y no tendrás que usar tus ojos para defenderte- dijo Len con calma.

Hao empezó a practicar... y la bola lo estaba masacrando literalmente, Anna sonrío mientras que Len solo le miraba.

Sabes, no se nada sobre sus religiones, pero no hay nada mejor que un buen láser para resolver un problema- dijo Anna con calma.

La Fuerza es mas que una creencia, es la esencia de todo, un Jedi se debe de regir por la fuerza- dijo Len mientras que Hao conseguía empezar a bloquear los ataques de la bola.

Fue suerte- dijo Anna con calma.

¡Lo logre!- dijo Hao sonriendo mientras que Len se le acercaba.

Bien hecho, empiezas a poder usar la Fuerza, es uno de los primeros pasos para ser un Jedi, pero no te confíes, esto no es nada, aun queda mucho trecho por recorrer- dijo Len mientras que Hao asentía.

En unos instantes llegaremos a Izumo, prepárense- dijo Anna mientras que salía del cuarto junto con Ryu.

Len, ¿Cómo era mi padre?- dijo Hao mientras que recogía las cosas.

Mikihiza fue un gran caballero Jedi, de los más fuertes de todos, sin embargo, él murió asesinado por Dark Vader, quien se dejo seducir por el lado oscuro de la Fuerza, sabes, tu padre fue un gran amigo para mi, casi un hermano, bueno, vamos, ya estamos llegando a Izumo- dijo Len mientras que se dirigía a la cabina junto con Hao.

Una vez en la cabina, Anna empezó a preparar todo mientras que Ryu revisaba el sistema.

Bien, Ryu desactiva la velocidad Luz- dijo Anna.

Rrrrrr- Gruño Ryu, cuando la nave entro en velocidad normal, Anna se sorprendió al ver una serie de meteoros que pasaban muy cerca mientras que Ryu gruñía sorprendido.

¿Pero que rayos?- dijo Anna impresionada.

¿Qué pasa, ¿Nos salimos de curso?- dijo Hao extrañado.

No, el curso esta bien, se supone que estamos en donde estaba Izumo, ¿Pero que rayos paso con el planeta?- dijo Anna sorprendida.

Izumo fue totalmente destruido por el imperio- dijo Len con calma.

Tonterías, se necesitarían a casi toda la tropa imperial para volar a un planeta- dijo Anna con sorpresa.

¡Miren, ¡El radar detecta a una nave!- dijo Hao señalando el radar.

De pronto paso un pequeño caza imperial sobre ellos.

¿Nos siguió?- dijo Hao extrañado.

No, es una nave de corto alcance, debe ser parte de algún convoy- dijo Anna con extrañeza.

¿Qué harás?- dijo Hao mientras que Anna presionaba una serie de botones.

No es obvio, debo destruirla antes de que alerte a de nosotros- dijo Anna, pero Len solo negó con la cabeza.

No es necesario, miren- dijo Len señalando un punto.

¿Por qué ira a esa luna?- dijo Anna extrañada.

No es una Luna, es una estación espacial- dijo Len con seriedad.

¿Bromeas, Es demasiado grande- dijo Anna.

No, debemos volver antes de que sea tarde- dijo Len.

En eso si estoy de acuerdo- dijo Anna mientras que encendía los sistemas de la nave, pero de pronto noto que no podía dejar de ir a la estación.

¿Qué pasa?- dijo Hao extrañado.

Nos atrapo su rayo de atracción, no podemos escapar- dijo Anna mientras que activaba el sistema de defensa.

Alto, no pelees contra ellos, tengo un plan- dijo Len mientras que todos le miraron extrañados.

En el interior del Espíritu del Fuego.

Señor, revisamos a fondo el sistema Hikari pero solo hallamos los restos de una base rebelde abandonada- dijo Un soldado mientras que Bruce Long gruñía.

"Le dije que no traicionaría a la rebelión"- dijo Dark Vader con calma.

Si ya lo note, bueno, como parece que no va a sernos útil que preparen su ejecución- dijo Bruce Long.

Señor, una nave ha sido encontrada en los restos de Izumo, tiene las mismas características que la que escapo de Funbari- dijo un soldado.

Que la revisen a fondo- dijo Bruce Long.

"Hay algo, siento una presencia conocida"- dijo Dark Vader para sí.

El hangar del Espíritu del Fuego estaba con mucho movimiento mientras que soldados imperiales iban y venían.

¿Encontraron algo?- dijo un soldado.

No, parece que la abandonaron, probablemente sea un señuelo- dijo otro.

Bien, dejaremos a dos soldados de guardia mientras que revisan el interior de la nave, ¡Vamos!- dijo el soldado mientras que los guardias se retiraban.

Dos hombres entraron a la nave, cuando de pronto se escucho como si algo se cayera.

¿Podrían ayudarnos aquí?- dijo una voz desde la nave, ambos soldados fueron y al entrar se escucharon sonidos de lucha.

En uno de los centros de mando.

Alfa 42, ¿Por qué abandono su puesto, Responda, Alfa 42- dijo un oficial, al no recibir respuesta fue a ver a la ventanilla y vio a uno de sus soldados haciendo señales dándole a entender que no escuchaba - Que reporten una falla en comunicaciones.

Si señor- dijo un soldado, pero justo cuando abría la puerta, Ryu apareció frente a ellos junto con un soldado, que parecía incomodo con su traje, y en 6 tiros acabaron con todos los soldados y las cámaras de vigilancia.

¡Me parece increíble que no nos hallan notado con tus disparos y sus rugidos!- dijo Hao enfadado mientras que entraba al cuarto quitándose el casco.

Ya cállate, al menos estamos aquí, bien "señor" caballero Jedi, ¿Qué hacemos?- dijo Anna con sarcasmo.

Quédense aquí, iré a desactivar su campo gravitacional- dijo Len con calma.

Pero quiero acompañarte- dijo Hao molesto.

No Hao, aquí hay algo muy importante que debo hacer... y debo hacerlo solo- dijo Len con calma mientras que salió del lugar.

Vaya, esta bastante loco el vejete ese- dijo Anna con calma mientras que se sentaba con toda la calma del mundo.

Vamos, no es tan malo- dijo Hao mientras que caminaba de un lado a otro.

"¿Qué, qué dices?"- dijo Hanagata mientras que Manta emitía pitidos.

¿Qué pasa?- dijo Hao extrañado.

"No lo sé, solo repite: lo encontré, lo encontré"- dijo Hanagata con calma.

¿Encontró a quién?- dijo Hao extrañado.

"Al príncipe Yoh"- dijo Hanagata con calma.

¡Al príncipe!- dijo Hao asombrado.

¿Príncipe?- dijo Anna extrañada.

¿Dónde esta?- dijo Hao.

"Esta en la zona de celdas, parece que esta programada su ejecución"- dijo Hanagata con calma.

¡Anna, debemos ir a las celdas por el príncipe!- dijo Hao emocionado.

Momento amigo, el viejo nos dijo que nos quedáramos aquí- dijo Anna con calma.

¡Pero lo van a matar!- dijo Hao.

¿Y eso a mí que, No es mi lucha- dijo Anna mientras que se reclinaba en su silla, Hao solo gruñó, hasta que sonrío de pronto.

Es rico- dijo Hao sonriendo, Anna de pronto le miro con interés.

¿Rico?- dijo Anna con notable interés.

Muy rico, de seguro te podría pagar mas de lo que estas cobrando por el viaje- dijo Hao mientras que Anna de pronto sonrío.

Tienes un trato niño- dijo Anna con calma.

Hao camino a una esquina y tomo unas esposas mientras iba con Ryu, quien al ver las esposas rugió enfurecido, haciendo que Hao retrocediera.

Mejor hazlo tu- dijo Hao mientras que le pasaba las esposas a Anna.

No te enfades Ryu, al menos tu solo tienes que llevar eso, este uniforme me esta apretando demasiado el pecho- dijo Anna con molestia.

Ryu acepto mientras que Hao hablaba con Hanagata y Manta.

Recuerda mantenernos informados- dijo Hao con calma.

"Bien señor, estaremos aquí"- dijo Hanagata con calma.

Cobarde- dijo Manta con suavidad.

"¿Dijiste algo?"- dijo Hanagata con calma.

Nada- dijo Manta con calma.

Hao y Anna se pusieron los cascos, posteriormente salieron junto con Ryu.

En el puente de mando, Dark Vader se encontraba mirando al infinito, cuando de pronto se estremeció.

¿Qué pasa Lord Vader?- pregunto Bruce Long con calma.

"Eh sentido una presencia conocida, parece que al fin podré terminar con lo que empece hace mucho tiempo"- dijo Dark Vader.

¿Necesitara ayuda?- pregunto Bruce Long con calma.

"No, esto es personal, por cierto, ya he designado algo para con el príncipe"- dijo Dark Vader mientras que se iba del puente.

Len caminaba con calma en los pasillos, había evadido con facilidad a los guardias y pudo ver el camino que lo llevaría al campo magnético.

¿Ya viste el nuevo modelo de Figther?- dijo un guardia que estaba del otro lado, Len se oculto y avanzo con cuidado llegando a los controles.

Si, es de lo mejor, aunque prefiero los clásicos- dijo el otro.

Len bajo una palanca y pudo ver como en la pantalla se indicaba la reducción de energía, luego lanzo un trozo de metal llamando la atención de los guardias.

¿Qué fue eso?- dijo el guardia mientras que ambos iban a investigar el sonido, Len aprovecho para irse.

Anna y Hao llegaron a la zona de celdas, los guardias miraban a Ryu con sorpresa.

¿Qué es eso?- dijo un sargento.

Lo estamos trasladando de celda- dijo Hao, Anna le había indicado que no podía hablar o notarían que era mujer, así que Hao tuvo que hacerla de interlocutor.

Necesito ver el permiso- dijo el sargento, Hao sudo frío, hasta que Ryu molesto sé soltó y golpeo al guardia.

¡Se soltó disparen!- dijo Anna disparando contra los guardias y pasándole su arma a Ryu, Hao no tuvo otra opción y disparo también.

Los guardias no les duraron nada, pero uno de ellos alcanzo a accionar la alarma, Anna se apresuro y desactivo la alarma.

"¡Que pasa escuchamos disparos!"- dijo una voz por el comunicador.

No es nada, solo hubo un accidente todo esta en orden- dijo Anna.

"¿Quién es usted, Parece mujer, ¡Identifíquese!"- dijo la voz, Anna solo levanto su arma y disparo contra el comunicador.

Aquí esta mi identificación- dijo Anna molesta - ¡Apúrate a ver donde esta el príncipe!

Hanagata, ¿Dónde esta el príncipe?- dijo Hao por un comunicador pequeño.

"Esta en esa sección, celda 12"- dijo Hanagata por la radio.

Bien vamos de una vez para irnos pronto- dijo Anna mientras que ella y Hao iban a las celdas, Ryu solo se preparo para cuando llegaran los guardias.

Yoh se encontraba sentado en su celda mirando el vacío mientras que tarareaba una melodía de reggae, Anna y Hao abrieron la celda y entonces Yoh les miro.

¡Hola!- dijo Yoh sonriéndoles mientras que le miraban con rareza.

¿Príncipe?- dijo Hao quitándose el casco.

El mismo que viste y calza- dijo Yoh sonriendo, Anna solo suspiro molesta.

Hay que apurarnos, no tardan en venir mas guardias- dijo Anna quitándose el casco, lo que hizo que Yoh le viera sorprendido.

Vaya, eres el hombre mas femenino que he visto- dijo Yoh sonriendo, Anna se sonrojo molesta por el comentario y antes de que Hao pudiese intervenir, Anna ya le había soltado soberano golpe a Yoh que este azoto de cara al suelo... sin dejar de sonreír.

¡Soy mujer imbécil!- dijo Anna con molestia.

Ya lo note- dijo Yoh sonriendo.

Príncipe, hemos venido con Len Kenobi- dijo Hao, Yoh le miro.

Vaya, aun esta vivo el viejito, eso es bueno- dijo Yoh mientras que se levantaba y los seguía.

De pronto empezaron a escucharse disparos, Anna vio como Ryu estaba en un intercambio de disparos con los guardias.

Rayos nos tienen copados- dijo Anna con enfado.

Saben, no e estado en muchos rescates, pero... ¿No se supone que tenían también un plan de escape?- dijo Yoh sonriendo.

En eso estoy- dijo Anna mientras que disparaba derribando a guardias cual figuras de feria.

Entonces... será mejor hacer algo- dijo Yoh tomando el arma de Hao y disparando a un ducto de basura y entrando en él - Los veo abajo.

Bueno, peor es nada- dijo Hao entrando tras él.

Vaya locos- dijo Anna mientras que Ryu solo veía el ducto -¡Ya entra y no importa que huela mal!- dijo Anna mientras que metía a Ryu de una patada y saltaba tras él.

Anna cayo sobre un montón de basura mientras que miraba alrededor molesta.

Genial, veo que estamos en el mejor lugar- dijo Anna con sarcasmo mientras que Yoh solo sonreía con calma.

Bueno, es mejor que estar con los soldados- dijo Yoh, Anna solo gruño molesta mientras que levantaba su arma.

¡Espera!- dijo Hao, pero Anna disparo a la puerta y el rayo reboto por las paredes.

En donde Hanagata y Manta.

¡Abran!- se escucho la voz de los soldados mientras que Hanagata solo temblaba.

"Hay dios, ¿Qué haremos?"- dijo Hanagata asustado.

Lo que mejor haces, escondernos- dijo Manta mientras que veían como las puertas empezaban a abrirse.

Con los demás.

¡Ya lo había intentado antes!- dijo Hao molesto, Anna se veía aun más molesta, Ryu solo le pegaba a la puerta asustado e Yoh... solo sonreía mientras que miraba el lugar.

Muy bien príncipe, ¿Alguna otra buena idea?- dijo Anna con sarcasmo mientras que Yoh solo sonreía.

Bueno, debe haber alguna salida por aquí- dijo Yoh mientras que señalaba las paredes.

¿Cómo rayos se supone que este animal llego a ser un líder rebelde?- dijo Anna molesta, Hao solo camino un poco entre la basura, cuando de pronto sintió algo.

Un momento, algo a rosado mi pie- dijo Hao algo asustado.

¿Qué rayos?- dijo Anna, de pronto un tentáculo salió de la basura jalando a Hao con él.

¡Rayos!- dijo Hao antes de hundirse.

¡Hao!- dijeron Anna e Yoh a la vez mientras que Ryu seguía golpeando con firmeza la puerta.

¿Dónde esta?- dijo Yoh con preocupación mientras que Anna recorría los escombros con la mirada. Hao salió de pronto.

¡Dispara, dispara!- dijo Hao medio ahogado.

¡A donde rayos!- dijo Anna.

¡Dónde sea!- dijo Hao mientras que el tentáculo lo hundía de nuevo.

Anna disparo varias veces, de pronto todo se calmo, Anna e Yoh se veían sorprendidos, de pronto Hao salió de la basura mientras que ambos lo sujetaron.

¿Oye que paso?- dijo Anna extrañada.

No lo sé... de pronto me soltó- dijo Hao tosiendo.

¿Escucharon eso?- dijo Yoh de pronto.

En eso vieron como las paredes del lugar empezaron a moverse para aplastarlos.

Oh rayos- dijo Anna mientras que Hao tomaba su comunicador.

¡Hanagata, Hanagata, contesta animal!- dijo Hao con fuerza.

En donde los androides, los soldados habían entrado, encontrando a Hanagata y a Manta en un cuarto, pero los dos lograron engañar a los soldados, cuando estos se fueron Hanagata tomo el control y salió junto con Manta.

"Disculpe, durante el ajetreo mi compañero resulto dañado, deseo ir a cambiarle algunas piezas"- dijo Hanagata a un guardia.

Bien- dijo El guardia mientras que ambos salían.

"Espero que el amo Hao este bien"- dijo Hanagata mientras que Manta se conectaba con la computadora central.

Están en el basurero- dijo Manta.

"¿Los basureros, ¿Qué harán allá?"- dijo Hanagata extrañado.

Usa tu radio- dijo Manta mientras que Hanagata solo miraba.

"¿La radio, Es cierto lo había olvidado?"- dijo Hanagata con sorpresa.

En el basurero.

¡Hay que trabar esto con algo!- dijo Anna, Yoh sujeto un tubo con esfuerzo, Anna lo vio y empezó a ayudarle a acomodarlo mientras que Ryu empujaba la pared en sentido opuesto.

¡Hanagata contesta demonios!- dijo Hao, en eso sonó la voz de Hanagata por la radio.

"Amo Hao, ¿Esta bien?"- dijo Hanagata.

Escucha Hanagata, deben de apagar los basureros rápido- dijo Hao con molestia.

"Ya oíste Manta, hazlo"- dijo Hanagata, Manta solo emitió un pitido.

En unos segundos- dijo Manta.

En los basureros. La pared estaba por empezar a aplastarlos, pero se detuvo antes de que ellos empezaran a crujir.

¡Si, lo lograron!- dijo Hao, todos empezaron a vitorear mientras que Yoh inconscientemente abrazo a Anna, quien se sonrojo un poco, para luego tumbarlo de un derechazo.

Hanagata escuchaba por la radio.

"Oh no, escúchalos, están siendo triturados, hemos actuado tarde"- dijo Hanagata con tristeza.

¡Estamos bien, ahora abran las puertas- dijo Hao con alegría.

Echo- dijo Manta.

La puerta del basurero se abrió y el grupo salió del lugar.

Len caminaba por los pasillos, cuando pudo notar a Dark Vader frente a él con su espada de Luz lista, Len tomo su espada y se puso en posición de batalla.

"Hasta que nos encontramos otra vez, ahora el circulo esta completo, la última vez yo era el aprendiz, pero ahora soy él maestro"- dijo Dark Vader mientras que lanzaba un sablazo que Len contuvo.

Solo eres un maestro del mal Vader- dijo Len con calma mientras que contraatacaba.

"Soy mas fuerte que la última vez anciano, ahora yo seré el que venza"- dijo Dark Vader con calma mientras que atacaba.

Si me vences solo me harás mas fuerte- dijo Len y la pelea empezó a volverse mas violenta.

En uno de los pasillos, Anna se había quitado la armadura al igual que Hao, al hacerlo, Yoh no pudo evitar mirar a la bien formada chica y sonrojarse un poco.

¿Qué tanto miras?- dijo Anna molesta.

Debe de haber sido muy incomoda esa armadura- dijo Yoh, Anna le miro con sorpresa - Con ese cuerpo que tienes si que te debió de apretar- dijo Yoh, Anna se sonrojo un poco y le soltó un zape que casi lo tumba.

Si sigues así lo vas a dejar más estúpido de lo que se ve- dijo Hao con pena.

En eso varios soldados aparecieron, Anna sonrío mientras que ella y Ryu empezaban a disparar, Hao solo suspiro y disparo su arma al igual que Yoh mientras que salían del lugar.

La batalla entre Len y Dark Vader era muy ruda, llegando a dañar bastante el pasillo donde estaban, no parecía inclinarse la victoria a ninguno de los dos.

Anna y los demás lograron repeler a los soldados y sellar una de las puertas, al llegar a un pasillo se encontraron con Hanagata y Manta, después llegaron al hangar, donde notaron que varios soldados miraban algo.

Aprovechemos el momento- dijo Anna mientras que ella y los demás iban al Halcón Milenario, de pronto Hao se detuvo.

¿Len?- dijo Hao sorprendido.

Len miro a donde Hao estaba y sonrío, levanto su espada mientras que Dark Vader lanzaba un sablazo, la capucha que cubría a Len cayo al suelo... Len se había desvanecido.

¡No!- grito Hao, los soldados voltearon y empezaron a disparar, Hao disparo también derribando a varios, en el interior Ryu acciono el sistema de armas.

Dark Vader pisoteo el manto de Len cerciorándose de su muerte.

¡Dispara a los controles!- dijo Anna de pronto, Hao hizo lo que le pidió y las puertas se cerraron antes de que Dark Vader y más soldados entrasen, Hao corrió al interior siguiendo a Anna.

Anna se coloco en el mando junto a Ryu.

Espero que el viejo allá tenido tiempo de quitar el campo de atracción o será un viaje corto- dijo Anna mientras que Ryu activaba los sistemas.

El Halcón Milenario se elevo y salió del Hangar a gran velocidad.

Continuara...

E Aquí otro capitulo mas de mi Fic, espero sea de su agrado, ahora a contestar reviewa (es la primera vez que lo hago).

ALEJAMOTO DIETHE: No temas, Lizerg si aparecerá, pero no será si no hasta el Imperio Contraataca (como ya sabes, haré este fic en tres partes importantes), y tendrá un buen papel.

Shadowhao: Bueno, me alegra que te guste el fic, vaya, no sabia que te había ganado la idea, bueno, espero que me des algunos consejos para no atorarme.

Aishiterumasu hao: Que bueno que te guste, como vez ya lo continúe y si pienso hacer los demás episodios.

SaQhra: Gracias por el comentario, es cierto, me pego la euforia galáctica, en fin, si tenia pensado un personaje de Cowboy Bepop para Boba Fett, aunque tu sugerencia es buena, la tomare en cuenta.

Espero les siga gustando, hasta luego.


	3. Chapter 3

SHAMAN WARS

STAR WARS le pertenece a George Lucas.

Shaman King es propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei

El Halcón salió a toda velocidad mientras que varios Fighters le seguían, en el Halcón Hao se encontraba sentado mientras que Yoh y los androides le miraban.

No puedo creer que este muerto- dijo Hao con algo de tristeza.

Hombre pues, no fue tu culpa, al menos nos ayudo a escapar- dijo Yoh con una leve sonrisa tratando de animarle.

Oigan, no se pongan a platicar que aun no estamos a salvo- dijo Anna mientras se dirigía a los cañones láser, Hao decidió seguirle, Yoh fue a la sal de mando junto con Ryu.

Las naves imperiales empezaron a disparar mientras que Anna y Hao se acomodaron en los cañones.

La batalla empezó a ponerse dura, los cazas eran rápidos, pero Anna mantenía la calma, al fin logro derribar a uno.

Bien- dijo Anna con una sonrisa.

Hao disparaba y en esas derribo a otros.

¡La di, le di a uno!- dijo Hao sonriendo. Anna solo hizo una seña de aprobación.

Suerte de principiante- dijo Anna con calma.

Después de unos instantes Anna y Hao se lograron deshacer de los cazas y Ryu entro a velocidad Luz, en el Espíritu de Fuego.

"El localizador fue colocado en la nave"- dijo Dark Vader, Bruce Long solo le miro.

Espero que su plan funcione Lord Vader, siento que arriesgamos mucho al dejar ir al príncipe- dijo Bruce Long con molestia.

"No desespere, ya vera como su esfuerzo es recompensado"- dijo Dark Vader mientras que salía del cuarto.

En el Halcón.

Yoh se encontraba mirando al espacio, cuando Anna entro y se sentó a su lado (estaban en la cabina de mando).

¿Y bien, ¿Qué le pareció el rescate su alteza?- dijo Anna con sarcasmo mientras sonreía.

Fue bastante entretenido, aunque lo hubiera sido más si no hubiese sido tan fácil- dijo Yoh sonriendo, Anna solo le miro molesta.

¿Fácil, ¿A eso le llamas fácil?- dijo Anna molesta.

Claro, si no como te explicas que pudiéramos escapar con solo una baja, bueno, debo ver los planos que lleva Manta consigo, luego nos vemos Annita- dijo Yoh sonriendo, Anna solo se sonrojo molesta.

¡No me llames Annita!- dijo Anna mientras que Hao entraba al cuarto.

Es muy tenaz- dijo Yoh sonriendo mientras que Hao sonreía un poco.

Y que lo digas- dijo Hao sentándose al lado de Anna.

Es un idiota, mira que ponerme diminutivos, ¿Cómo le hizo para ser tan importante para la resistencia?- dijo Anna molesta, Hao sonrío.

Sabes, yo creo que una chica como tu y alguien como él, pues quizás... - dijo Hao, pero Anna solo le miro con enfado.

Ni se te ocurra pensarlo- dijo Anna molesta, Hao solo sonrío nuevamente mientras que la nave seguía su viaje.

Después de algunas horas, el Halcón Milenario llego por fin a un planeta boscoso, la nave emitió un código que Yoh tenia y llegaron a la base donde aterrizaron.

¡Príncipe Yoh, ¡Que bueno que esta aquí!- dijo un hombre sonriendo, Yoh le devolvió la sonrisa mientras le daba un abrazo - Pensamos lo peor después de escuchar lo de Izumo.

Estoy bien Silver, sé que fue una desgracia lo que paso, pero no podemos lamentarnos ahora, los planos que trae la unidad R2-D2 nos permitirán vengar a aquellos que fueron sacrificados por el imperio- dijo Yoh mientras que Silver asentía y ambos entraban.

Algunas horas mas tarde.

En un cuarto se encontraban todos los pilotos de la resistencia mientras que Silver se encontraba al frente.

Bien, por lo que pueden ver, la nave es prácticamente impenetrable, mas el imperio no tomo en cuenta este pequeño espacio como un cañón- dijo Silver señalando el diagrama - Las naves nodrizas no podrán penetrar sus defensas, pero yo considero que una nave pequeña podrá pasara a través de sus defensas.

¿Y eso como nos ayudara?- dijo un chico de cabellos violáceos.

En ese cañón se encuentra un conducto de ventilación que conduce directamente al núcleo central del Espíritu de Fuego, la apertura no tiene mas que 2 metros de envergadura, pero creemos que con misiles de plasma podrían provocar una reacción en cadena que destruirá la estación- dijo Silver.

¿2 metros, Será imposible darle- dijo otro piloto.

No es imposible, yo le daba a ratas en Funbari y eran mucho más pequeñas y escurridizas- dijo Hao con calma.

Bueno pilotos, saldremos dentro de unas horas. Que la fuerza los acompañe- dijo Silver mientras que los pilotos salían.

Algunas horas mas tarde.

El Espíritu de Fuego llego al sistema donde estaba el planeta donde estaban los rebeldes.

"Ve que mi plan funciono Comandante"- dijo Dark Vader con calma.

Si, ya lo note, que empiecen a preparar el arma- dijo Bruce Long.

"Estaremos llegando al planeta en 2 horas"- dijo una voz mecánica.

"Como lo ve Comandante, en 2 horas habrá acabado con la resistencia"- dijo Dark Vader.

En la base rebelde.

Anna empezaba a subir paquetes al Halcón Milenario, Hao paso cerca y pudo ver con algo de decepción lo que Anna hacía.

¿Así que te vas?- dijo Hao.

Si, debo de pagar mi deuda con Naraku, además, esta no es mi guerra- dijo Anna con calma.

Sabes, eres una de las mejores pilotando naves, serias de mucha ayuda para la resistencia- dijo Hao.

Como lo dije, no es mi guerra- dijo Anna con calma - Además, si sigo aquí quizás se me pegue la estupidez del príncipe.

Bueno, espero que tengas suerte- dijo Hao con una leve sonrisa - Cuídate, es lo que mejor sabes hacer- dijo Hao con tristeza mientras que empezaba a retirarse.

Hao... que la fuerza te acompañe... despídeme del cabeza hueca- dijo Anna con calma, Hao asintió mientras que Ryu le daba un abrazo de despedida.

Grrrr- gruño Ryu.

Ya cállate, recuerda que tenemos nuestros problemas- dijo Anna algo molesta.

Hao caminaba a las naves cuando Yoh se le acerco.

¿Qué pasa?- dijo Yoh sonriendo.

Nada, es solo que pensé que se quedaría- dijo Hao con calma.

¿Te gusta?- dijo Yoh con algo de seriedad.

Algo, pero no es para que te preocupes, yo pienso que no compaginaríamos mas que como amigos- dijo Hao con una sonrisa, Yoh también sonrío aliviado mientras que Hao se dirigía a las naves.

Hao llego a la zona de la base y en eso una voz le llamo la atención.

¡Hey Hao!- dijo un joven de color.

¡Opacho!- dijo Hao sonriendo.

Vaya, veo que lo lograste amigo- dijo Opacho sonriendo en eso se acerco otro joven.

Veo que ya conoce al joven Skywalker- dijo un joven de cabellos castaños.

Capitán Nicrom- dijo Opacho haciendo una señal de saludo.

¿Dime chico eres bueno?- dijo Nicrom con calma.

Él es de los mejores capitán, ya vera que no lo decepcionara- dijo Opacho sonriendo.

Eso espero, partiremos de inmediato, vayan a sus naves- dijo Nicrom mientras que tomaba su casco.

Bueno Opacho, cuando volvamos me cuentas lo que has vivido- dijo Hao.

Recuerda que nunca nos vencerán- dijo Opacho dirigiéndose a su nave.

Hao llegó a la nave y vio como subían a Manta en la parte posterior de la nave.

Señor, ¿Esta seguro de querer usar a esta unidad R2-D2, Esta demasiado dañada, tal vez seria mejor darle una nueva- dijo un mecánico.

Dañada la mas vieja de tu casa- dijo Manta molesto.

No, esta unidad ha vivido muchas cosas conmigo, no me sentiría cómodo- dijo Hao sonriendo, Hanagata se encontraba al lado de la nave.

"Manta, no te expongas, si algo té pasa no sé que haría yo"- dijo Hanagata.

Viejo, en serio, me estas asustando- dijo Manta mientras que Hao subía a la nave y la encendía.

Las naves de la Alianza rebelde empezaron a salir de la base y se dirigieron al encuentro del Espíritu del Fuego. En la sala de control, Yoh y Silver miraban por la computadora lo que pasaba.

Aquí líder rojo Nicrom, listo- dijo Nicrom.

Rojo 2 Opacho Listo- dijo Opacho con calma.

Rojo 3 Chrno Listo- dijo un chico de cabellos violáceos.

Rojo 4 Peyote Listo- dijo Peyote.

Rojo 5 Jaken Listo- dijo un piloto algo viejo.

Así siguieron hasta que llegaron a Hao.

Rojo14 Hao Listo- dijo Hao con calma.

Desplieguen las alas- dijo Nicrom mientras que los X-Wing se preparaban, en eso entraron en contacto visual con el Espíritu del Fuego.

¡Dios es enorme!- dijo Peyote sorprendido.

No se acobarden, si no lo detenemos no habrá un futuro para todos- dijo Chrno con calma.

Listos para el ataque, empiecen- dijo Nicrom mientras que los pilotos hacían una señal de afirmación.

Los X-Wing empezaron a acercarse a la gigantesca nave mientras que en el interior los soldados del Imperio se preparaban.

Señor, naves enemigas se acercan- dijo un soldado.

Bien, que disparen las armas, ¿Cuánto falta para el blanco?- dijo Bruce Long.

15 minutos señor- dijo otro soldado.

Afuera, el sistema de armamento del Espíritu estaba disparando, pero por el pequeño tamaño de los X-Wing no podía dar en el blanco, las naves disparaban en contra de las torres de mando del Espíritu, aunque sin hacer mucho daño.

Lord Vader, no podemos derribarlas, pasan a través de nuestros disparos- dijo un soldado.

"Qué preparen mi nave, y dile a los pilotos que salgan, yo mismo me encargare de ellos"- dijo Dark Vader mientras que el soldado asentía.

Las naves entraron a una especie de canal, Nicrom y Jaken iban a la cabeza, los demás se habían quedado para cubrirlos, en eso una de las naves estallo en pedazos.

¡Cazas imperiales!- dijo Peyote mientras que otro de los X-Wing era volado.

Contraataquen, no dejen que se acerquen al capitán- dijo Opacho - Hao sígueme.

Bien, Manta, manténte alerta- dijo Hao.

Bien- dijo Manta mientras miraba al espacio.

En la base.

¿Cómo va el asunto?- dijo Yoh con algo de preocupación.

Perdimos ya a 4, esos pilotos del Imperio son mejores de lo pensado- dijo Silver con enfado.

¿Y Nicrom?- dijo Yoh.

Debe de estar cerca del objetivo... rayos, 3 cazas van tras ellos- dijo Silver con furia.

En el Espíritu.

Tengo el blanco localizado, disparare en cuanto me lo indique la computadora- dijo Nicrom mientras que la mira le indicaba cuanto faltaba.

¡Allá vienen!- dijo Jaken asustado.

Manténte allí- dijo Nicrom.

¡Están cerca!- dijo Jaken.

Manténte- dijo Nicrom.

¡No los podré deten...!- dijo Jaken cuando su nave fue alcanzada.

"Iré tras el líder, ustedes encárguense de los demás"- dijo Dark Vader desde su caza.

"Entendido"- dijeron los pilotos y fueron a la lucha.

Nicrom se preparo, sabía que no le quedaba tiempo, justo en ese momento la computadora le indico que estaba el blanco listo y Nicrom disparo, pero los misiles se estrellaron al costado del conducto.

Impacto negativo, volveré a tratar- dijo Nicrom.

"Rojo 1, retírate, tienes a uno en la retaguardia"- dijo la voz de Silver.

No se preocupen yo pued... - dijo Nicrom pero fue alcanzado por los rayos del Caza de Vader y destruido.

En la base.

Perdimos a Rojo 1, debemos preparar la evacuación- dijo Silver.

¿Y a donde iríamos, Si fallamos ahora no tendremos un lugar seguro en la galaxia- dijo Yoh con calma.

En el espacio.

Rojo 1 cayó, ahora todo depende de nosotros- dijo Hao con enfado.

Te sigo Rojo 14- dijo Opacho.

Yo también- dijo Chrno.

Cuenten conmigo- dijo Peyote.

Bien, ¡Vamos muchachos!- dijo Hao mientras que las 4 naves se dirigieron al cañón.

"No los dejen pasar, acábenlos"- dijo Dark Vader mientras que los Cazas atacaban.

Los 4 pilotos demostraron ser hábiles, el resto de los demás X-Wing se acercaron para apoyarlos y empezó una batalla sin cuartel.

¡Rayos me dieron!- dijo Chrno mientras que veía como el fuego salía de una de las alas.

Rojo 3 regresa a la base, no podrás hacer mas- dijo Hao con calma.

Lo lamento chicos- dijo Chrno mientras que su X-Wing se alejaba.

"¿Lo derribo señor?"- dijo un piloto imperial.

"Déjalo, hay que ir tras los que quedan"- dijo Dark Vader mientras que los Cazas iban tras los X-Wings.

Allá hay otro, los cubriré por la derecha- dijo Peyote alejándose.

Bien, Opacho, hay que ir a por ellos- dijo Hao, Opacho asintió y ambas naves entraron al cañón.

Los dos X-Wing se acercaban en medio del fuego cruzado, en eso la nave de Vader se acerco.

Preparare la computadora- dijo Hao mientras que la mira aparecía y empezaba a apuntar.

¡Allá viene!- dijo Opacho mientras que veía con cierto temor como la nave se acercaba a ellos.

¡Cúbreme necesito tiempo para apuntar!- dijo Hao.

Haré lo que... - fue todo lo que dijo Opacho cuando los rayos le alcanzaron y destruyeron la nave, otro rayo alcanzo levemente a la nave de Hao dándole a Manta.

¡Ahhhhhhhh!- fue el grito de Manta.

Base, perdí a Manta, pero aun tengo el objetivo- dijo Hao con algo de pesar mientras que la nave de Vader se acercaba, Peyote se encontraba enfrentándose a mas naves y no podía acudir en su auxilio, así que estaba solo.

"Usa la fuerza"- dijo la voz de Len de pronto, Hao solo se quedo sorprendido.

¿Len?- dijo Hao, pero volvió a prestar su atención a la mira.

"Usa la fuerza joven Skywalker, solo así podrás vencer"- dijo la voz de Len, Hao de pronto apago la mira.

Rojo 14, ¿Por qué apaga la mira, ¿Esta bien?- dijo Silver.

Estoy bien- dijo Hao mientras que se empezaba a concentrar.

"La fuerza es poderosa en este chico"- dijo Dark Vader mientras que preparaba su disparo.

De pronto un disparo le dio a Vader y saco a su nave de balance.

¿Qué te pareció eso bestia?- dijo Anna mientras que Ryu gruñía feliz.

¡Anna!- dijo Hao alegre.

¡Es Anna!- dijo Yoh desde la base también muy feliz.

¡Vamos greñudo ya te los quite de encima, ahora haslo!- dijo Anna alegre.

Hao solo sonrío y disparo.

En el Espíritu.

Ya esta en la mira señor- dijo un soldado.

Bien, disparen- dijo Bruce Long.

En eso los dos misiles de plasma entraron por el conducto de ventilación y el Espíritu de fuego estallo mientras que los X-Wing escapaban.

La nave de Dark Vader salió disparada al espacio, pero Vader pudo controlarla y encaminarla a una de las bases imperiales.

En la base rebelde. Anna saludo a Hao, mientras que este sonreía.

¡Pensé que no volveríais!- dijo Hao alegre.

Bueno, no quería que te quedaras con el crédito- dijo Anna con calma, aunque sonriendo levemente.

¡Annita!- dijo Yoh alegre mientras que le abrazaba por la espalda, eso hizo que Anna se sonrojara un poco, hasta que noto que accidentalmente, las manos de Yoh terminaron en su busto.

Príncipe Organa- dijo Anna con enfado, Hao solo sudo frío mientras que Yoh solo le miro con una sonrisa.

¿Qué pasa?- dijo Yoh con calma.

¡Suéltame!- dijo Anna mientras que se escuchaba el sonido de un tremendo golpe que dejaba a Yoh tumbado en el suelo.

Si... extrañaba eso- dijo Yoh antes de desmayarse.

Este no sé si es o se hace- dijo Hao, de pronto vio como sacaban a un semirostizado Manta de la nave - Oh no.

"Manta, Manta, respóndeme, ¿Lo repararan, Si requieren alguno de mis circuitos con gusto lo donare"- dijo Hanagata preocupado, pero Yoh se levanto del suelo.

No te preocupes, todo estará bien, ya veras que lo dejaremos como nuevo- dijo Yoh sonriendo.

Yo sigo creyendo que es un idiota- dijo Anna mirando a Yoh, Hao solo sonrío.

Bueno, ¿Nos vamos?- dijo Yoh sonriendo, Anna solo suspiro mientras que ella, Hao y un alegre Ryu seguían a Yoh.

Mas tarde, en un gran salón, los soldados y oficiales de la alianza se encontraban haciendo un homenaje.

Hao y Anna entraron al salón junto con Ryu y vieron que Yoh estaba bastante arreglado en el estrado, Silver a su lado llevaba una caja.

Hao, Anna y Ryu caminaron a donde estaba Yoh mientras que los pilotos y oficiales les sonreían, Hanagata y Manta ya bien reparado, les miraban de entre el público.

Los tres subieron al estrado e Yoh les sonrío mientras que les colocaba las medallas, Hao sonrío, Ryu rugió con alegría y Anna... ella solo se sonrojo un poco cuando Yoh le guiño un ojo, el público aplaudió mientras que ellos sonreían.

Fin del Episodio IV.

Continua en el Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca.

Nota: Como habrán visto, serán capítulos cortos los de este fic, por cierto, ya pronto continuare los demás fics, no se preocupen por ellos, es que eh tenido mucha chamba y no he podido segurle, pero en fin, pronto seguiré.

Ahora contestare los reviews.

ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL: Pues, Lizerg si aparecerá, aunque el ya tiene un personaje definido, espero que no te moleste, pero él será Lando Clarissian, sé que él es el que traiciona a Han, pero luego se vuelve una parte fundamental para la derrota del Imperio, además que lo mejorare, espero te agrade.

Andrea Mefisto: Si recibí tus reviews, efectivamente Obi Wan Kenobi muere en el episodio IV, pero se vuelve uno con la fuerza, en fin, espero te agrade él capitulo.

Aishiterumasu Hao: Que bueno que te guste él capitulo, veo que eres bastante aficionada a Hao, en fin... en cuanto a Yoda, pues ya tengo a alguien perfecto para él, me refiero a... Sore Wa himitsu desu... no, no es cierto, elegí a alguien que se parece mucho a él... Docko en su forma de viejo, espero les agrade.

Hermi Black: Gracias por el review, se hace lo que se puede, algunos personajes no saldrán sino hasta los episodios 1, 2 y 3, sabrán cuales son siguiendo el fic.

Nearubi84: Gracias por él review.

SaQhra: Gracias por el review, el material genético de los clones, bueno, pues digamos que los clonadores pasaron por la crisis y tuvieron que usar material reciclado para los clones.

Cirihtt: Gracias por el review, con respecto a tu duda, básicamente la única relación aquí es el YohxAnna, aun así, espero te agrade.

Con respecto a los de Mikihiza y quien será Padme, pues he pensado usar a otros personajes, pero eso se lo dejo a ustedes para que lo decidan.

Hasta luego.


	4. Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca

SHAMAN WARS

STAR WARS le pertenece a George Lucas.

Shaman King es propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei

Era se una ves, en una Galaxia muy, muy lejana.

SHAMAN WARS

Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca.

La alianza rebelde había conseguido acabar con la poderosa base espacial Espíritu del Fuego, pero el Imperio emprendió una campaña terriblemente dura contra los rebeldes obligándoles a replegarse.

Sin embargo, el pequeño grupo de rebeldes dirigido por Hao Skywalker no se rinde y pese a las derrotas se mantiene firme.

Los rebeldes siguen siendo perseguidos por la misteriosa obsesión que ha adquirido Dark Vader por Hao y se han tenido que refugiar en el Sistema Ainu...

Una gran nave del Imperio surca el espacio mientras que empieza a lanzar una serie de esferas a un planeta blanco.

En el planeta, Hao se encontraba recorriendo el blanco manto de nieve encima de un animal parecido a un canguro, de pronto mira como un extraño cometa cae del cielo y se estrella.

Hey... Aquí el sargento Skywalker, he visto un objeto caer a lo lejos iré a investigar- dijo Hao, una voz femenina sonó por la radio.

"Bien, pero apúrate greñudo que ya empezó a anochecer"- dijo la voz de Anna por la radio.

Si Anna, los veo en la base- dijo Hao mientras que iba a donde el objeto, pero de pronto un animal salió de la nada y le derribo con fuerza dejándole semiconsciente en el suelo y matando al animal en el que Hao iba montado.

Anna llego a la base, donde fue recibida por un hombre de cabellos azulados.

Capitana Solo, me entere que se retira- dijo el hombre mientras que Anna desmontaba.

Si Comandante Horo, verá, pensaba quedarme con ustedes, pero ese caza recompensas que encontramos en el planeta Sin me dio a entender que ese infeliz de Naraku the Hutt ya puso recompensa por mi, así que mejor le pago- dijo Anna con una media sonrisa.

Le entiendo, bueno, será una lastima perder a una de las mejores pilotos que ha tenido la rebelión, espero que todo salga bien- dijo Horo sonriendo, Anna asintió, en eso Yoh, que se encontraba cerca, se le acerco.

Así que te vas Annita- dijo Yoh con algo de tristeza.

Así es Yoh, y no me digas Annita- dijo Anna con calma mientras que caminaba a donde estaba Ryu reparando al Halcón Milenario.

Espero que te vuelva a ver pronto, ya sabes que aquí te extrañare... extrañaremos todos- dijo Yoh algo apenado, Anna suspiro.

Bueno, pues es que la verdad... - dijo Anna con algo de sonrojo cuando de pronto se les acerco Hanagata.

"Príncipe Yoh, ¿Ha visto al amo Hao?"- dijo Hanagata.

No, no lo he visto- dijo Yoh con calma.

Debe de estar en la entrada sur- dijo Anna con calma, pero Hanagata negó con la cabeza mientras que Manta se le acercaba.

No esta allá, me dicen los soldados que no ha llegado- dijo Manta.

Es extraño, me dijo que solo iría a investigar algo- dijo Anna algo preocupada.

¡Oh no, ¡Que tal si le paso algo, hay que ir a buscarlo!- dijo Yoh alarmado mientras que salía corriendo por una de las salidas, Anna solo se sujeto la sien mientras que tomaba un transmisor.

Sargento Pilika, informe al comandante Horo que saldré a buscar a Skywalker... y que vayan a traer al idiota de Yoh que ya se debe de haber congelado allá afuera- dijo Anna con calma.

"Entendido capitana Solo... pero no le diga así al príncipe"- dijo la voz de Pilika por el comunicador.

"Señorita Anna, Manta me dice que las probabilidades de vida allá afuera son de 1 en 1 millón"- dijo Hanagata, pero Anna solo le miro.

Yo siempre soy la diferencia- dijo Anna mientras que subía a un animal y salía.

Mientras que Anna salía de la base, pudo ver como un par de soldados, bastante apenados, metían a Yoh hecho un cubo de hielo a la base, Anna solo le miro con una gota de sudor en su cabeza (Yoh había salido sin abrigo), mientras que se preguntaba como podía existir alguien tan idiota.

Hao despertó de cabeza en una cueva, se sentía adolorido y pudo ver algo de sangre caer por su costado, en el suelo había una gran masa de huesos y en una esquina su espada láser estaba semienterrada.

Debo... alcanzarla- dijo Hao con dolor mientras que escuchaba como el animal que lo había llevado allí se acercaba.

Hao estiro su mano, pero la espada estaba demasiado alejada.

"Usa la fuerza"- pensó Hao mientras que se concentraba en su espada y esta empezaba a moverse.

Hao siguió concentrándose y la espada voló a su mano, Hao se libero del hielo y cayo al suelo con fuerza, de pronto vio al animal, el cual se le abalanzó encima, pero Hao hizo un mandoble y le corto los brazos, el animal rugió de dolor y Hao escapo.

Hao corrió por la fría llanura mientras que la tormenta de nieve le cubría, cayo al suelo agotado y entonces empezó a ver una imagen en el campo.

"Hao, Hao"- dijo la imagen de Len.

Len... ¿Eres tu?- dijo Hao casi desmayado.

"Hao, debes de ir al sistema Dagobha y encontrarte con Docko, el es un gran maestro Jedi y te entrenara mejor de lo que pudiera haberlo hecho yo"- dijo Len mientras que empezaba a desaparecer.

Len... espera, Len- dijo Hao desfalleciendo.

"Ve a Dagobha, ve a Dagobha"- dijo Len desapareciendo.

Len... Len... - dijo Hao cuando de pronto apareció Anna en el animal.

Oh, allí estas- dijo Anna mientras que bajaba del animal.

Len... Dagobha, Docko- dijo Hao entre sueños.

Diablos, parece que ya se deschaveto este greñudo- dijo Anna, cuando el animal que ella montaba cayo muerto al suelo - Oh grandioso, bueno Hao, ya se como ayudarte.

Anna tomo la espada láser de Hao y con ella le abrió la panza al animal, después procedió a meter a Hao.

Sé que huele mal, pero es el único lugar donde te podrás salvar- dijo Anna mientras que suspiraba.

En la base rebelde.

Príncipe Yoh, sé que es doloroso, pero debemos de cerrar las entradas- dijo Horo con pena, Yoh le miro con seriedad.

Procedan- dijo Yoh mientras que miraba con tristeza.

Ryu se encontraba mirando a la puerta mientras que se apoyaba en su hombro, cuando la puerta se cerro, Ryu solo pego un alarido de dolor mientras que Yoh le miraba.

Continuara...

Por fin decidí continuar este fic, espero que no les moleste él capitulo tan corto, pero es que se me iban las ideas, y es que como en las últimas semanas uso mi tiempo libra para ver Naruto, pues como que se me va el tiempo para escribir, gracias por seguir el fic y espero continuar pronto con los capítulos que me faltan, así como los demás fics que he escrito.

Contestando:

aishiterumasuhao: Espero que te agrade él capitulo, es corto, pero ya comente mis motivos arriba, a ver como me queda el Docko-Yoda. Gracias por el apoyo.

ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL: Espero no decepcionarte, ojalá te agrade.

Lleneri: Gracias por las ideas, y que bueno que te agradase el hecho de que halla puesto a Hanagata, suerte con tus fics.

Hermi-Black: Que bueno que te gustase él capitulo, como vez, aquí esta el siguiente.

Ghosthead-Nebula: Gracias por el comentario, y que bueno que te guste el YohXAnna, habra mas en esta parte.

Cirihtt Awen: Qué bueno que te agrado la parodia, espero poder leer tu fic y darte mi opinion. Suerte.

Hasta luego.


End file.
